


the wound is gaping and baby, it hurts

by 00hjs



Series: just stray kids things [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crying, Crying Han Jisung, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, dont read if you dont like i guess idek, idk how to tag, idk just like random thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: Jisung manages to immobilize himself and minho hurts when jisung hurtsorminho hates seeing jisung suffer, even if it's fixable





	the wound is gaping and baby, it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> also:  
> i didnt proof read this so sorry if there are typos and stuff and yeah thats bout it  
> not beta'd

jisung screams again, tears slipping through his shut eyelids. minho squeezes his hand tighter as a worried look colors his face, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. chan stands over him on the other side, wincing right along with jisung.   
  
"okay, okay, calm down. calm down, you're okay." chan soothes, one hand rubbing jisung's back and the other tightening around his left hand.   
changbin kneels by his right leg, concern plastered all over his features as he reaches out gently to lift his the cuff of his jeans. he stops short, however, when another ear-piercing scream escapes jisung's lips.   
  
"hey, hey, calm down. calm down. you're gonna be okay. can you let changbin look?" chan asks softly, rubbing his back gently. minho does the same on his side, watching as changbin flinches back and jisung breathes heavily.   
  
he shakes his head and minho comes forward a little bit, not letting go of his hand.   
"jisungie, changbin needs to see how bad it is before we do anything, or you might have to go to the hospital. it's gonna hurt, but i promise he'll be gentle." minho reasons.   
  
and jisung breathes shakily again and drops his head before nodding once. minho lets out a sigh and intertwines his fingers with jisung's.  
changbin reaches forward one more time and rolls the cuff up once. jisung stiffens completely under minho and chan's hold, and minho bends a little, soothing him gently.   
  
"you're doing great, jisungie. it's okay, you're okay." chan says from the other side, letting the younger lean against his chest. they're in an awkward position, jisung stretched on the floor with chan supporting him on his knees and minho sitting cross-legged on the other side. neither of them care, however; their only worry is on the boy beneath them.   
  
changbin rolls the cuff up a second time and jisung shrieks, and minho sees hyunjin and felix flinch from where they're standing in the doorway. felix turns his head into hyunjin's shoulder, and minho doesn't blame him. the sight is awful.   
the two millennials had been shooed away as soon as chan had figured out what was happening, but they'd stayed in the doorway, hanging around to make sure their teammate was going to be alright. they're still here, even though minho can see how hard it is for them to watch. he squeezes jisung's hand and tells him to breathe. he has great respect for changbin, who's probably in the worst position here.   
  
jeongin, seungmin, and woojin aren't home, but minho can't be more grateful that the two youngest aren't here to witness the scene. woojin, however, could have been a helping hand if he had been around. minho snaps out of his thoughts as changbin finally manages to roll the end of jisung's jeans up far enough to see the damage on his leg. jisung screeches, a high scream punctuated with tears and pain as the denim brushes the wound, and hyunjin and felix both turn away the second they see it. minho has to look away himself, because the wound itself is horrible.

 the burn is at least nine inches long vertically and the edges of jisung's skin are blackened and shriveled, while the sunken center is a bright, burning red. blisters scatter the edges of the burn. it looks so painful, so much more painful than when minho sprained his leg. he hears chan hiss and changbin draw in a sharp breath as they examine it, and minho looks back, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.   
  
"jesus, i didn't think it was that bad." changbin mumbles, and chan pulls jisung tighter against him when the younger lets out an unmistakable sob. 

"it hurts." he manages to choke out between breaths and tears, and minho feels his stomach clench.   
  
"i know, baby, i know. i'm sorry. you're being so brave. you're gonna be okay." minho forces himself to not feel guilty about all the times he teased jisung, because right now the fact that he's hurting is enough to kill him slowly inside. 

out of the corner of his eye, he can see felix and hyunjin trying not to let jisung's crying bother them, but they're both shaken up, he can tell.  
  
"we're gonna have to take him to the hospital. the burn is pretty damn deep and the only thing we have here is burn cream, which is obviously not going to be very helpful." chan says a moment later, looking at changbin.   
minho takes in the sight of jisung, tears still rolling down his cheeks. his skin has gone pale and his chest is heaving as he takes deep breaths. if anything, the pain is either making him delirious or extremely nauseous.   
  
"i--think i'm gonna throw up." jisung forces out a second later and minho would say he called it, but right now is not the time.

what he said sinks in a second later and then hyunjin is sprinting in with the hallway trash can. minho screws his eyes shut as soon as jisung starts to heave over the trash can, but he rubs his back wordlessly anyways. when the bout is over, hyunjin busies himself with the task of emptying the trashcan. though vile, felix follows him in favor of staying behind to watch jisung try helplessly not to faint on the kitchen floor.   
  
all three of them look up when the sound of the door opening and closing rings through the walls.   
"oh _shit_." chan mumbles, and minho curses under his own breath. it means woojin and the maknaes are home.   
minho tries to get up to warn woojin, but jisung is grasping his hand tightly and minho would do anything but let go right now. chan shakes his head and sighs.   
"okay. we have to get him up somehow. the sooner we get to the hospital the sooner we can get him out of this mess."

changbin stands up and moves behind jisung and minho and chan flank his sides. on a count, the three try to lift him up. the second jisung's leg bends the slightest bit, he screams again, pleading for them to stop.   
  
"it hurts _it hurts it hurts_!" he wails between shuddering breaths, and they lower him down again.   
  
and then the two maknaes, along with hyunjin and felix, step into the kitchen with woojin right behind them.   
"oh my god." seungmin lifts a hand to his mouth and jeongin whisks right back around and copies felix, shoving his face into hyunjin's shoulder. woojin pushes them both out of the way and makes his way over to jisung. he sees the gaping burn extending down his leg a second later and gasps, stopping right in his tracks. 

 _"what the hell happened?"_  
  
minho just shakes his head and chan and changbin whisper amongst themselves, formulating a way to get the boy off the ground and into the car.   
"we need to get him to the hospital." minho mumbles just loud enough for woojin to hear, and woojin nods once before turning on his heel and coaxing the younger boys away with reassurances that their member would be okay. 

minho leans over as changbin gestures their plan out, and chan nods along. minho bites his lip and looks down at jisung, who's shuddering beneath their hands. he feels a surge of guilt wash over him, but he nods and kneels next to the younger nonetheless. 

"jisungie. we're going to have to lift you up so we can carry you to the car, alright? i won't lie to you, it's probably gonna hurt, but that's the only way we can move you because you can't walk." minho explains softly, and he chews on his lower lip again when jisung turns to look at him. it takes a minute for jisung's glazed eyes to focus, but he gets a nod a second later. 

"okay." he affirms, and changbin secures his arms around jisung's shoulders. 

"three. two. one." chan murmurs and they lift him slowly up off the tiled floor.   
  
but the shrieks that resonate through the walls next are _horrifying_. it takes them a good five minutes to get him off the floor and secured in changbin and minho's arms. minho can't imagine how much it's probably hurting the younger, because he screams and cries the entire time, begging them to put him down and to make it stop hurting. but minho can't, none of them can. all they can do is hold him tight and keep telling him it'll be over soon.   
soon.   
  
in the car, minho thinks it's a wonder that jisung hasn't fainted from the obvious amount of pain he's in. in the back of his mind, he also kind of wishes he had, because it would have put him out of his current misery. he and changbin are holding him secure in the backseat, changbin keeping careful mind of his right leg. minho brushes his hand through jisung's hair and soothes him every time he stiffens at a bump or a shriek dies in the back of his throat. he's pale, paler than chan and his lips are void of color. all minho can think of now is that they'll be at the hospital and then jisung will be out of this hell.   
  
three hours later find all nine of them in the waiting room. minho's curled up against chan, his feet tucked under him as his eyes flick around the room. changbin is on the floor against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest and felix is sprawled out nearby, passed out cold against the floor. hyunjin, seungmin, and jeongin huddle in a group on three chairs near the two of them and woojin is sitting by chan, foot tapping impatiently against the floor. minho looks up a second time at changbin, who looks traumatized. in fact, almost all of them do, minus felix because he's fast asleep. minho doesn't blame any of them.

he decides, right there, that he _never_ wants to hear jisung scream like that again. 

ten minutes tick by, then half an hour, and a nurse walks out. she tells them they can go in one by one, and they're all too tired to put up a fight. but when chan pats minho's back and tells him to go in first, he feels a surge of warmth blossom in his chest and he beams in chan's direction before heading towards room 304. 

(later, chan says, in a very brotherly, no homo way because he's very aware that minho is very deeply in love with jisung and jisung is very deeply in love with minho, that he would do anything that would make minho smile like that.) 

he turns the corner and cringes as the scent of alcohol and antiseptic burns his throat and the way too clean white walls bring shudders up his spine. finally, he reaches jisung's room and opens the door, letting it swing shut behind him as he walks in. jisung is sitting up against the headboard with his right leg fully wrapped in white gauze and bandages and a guilty sort of smile on his face. 

"hi." 

minho looks around to make sure no one is looking through the window before he jumps at jisung, throwing himself on top of him (taking very careful care of his burned leg).

"you scared the _hell_ out of me." he punches jisung's shoulder lightly and resumes clinging to jisung like an octopus. 

"sorry." he smiles sheepishly again, but minho doesn't miss the way he winces when his leg shifts slightly. 

"are you still hurt?" minho asks, stepping back, and jisung shrugs a little. 

"the nurses said it's going to hurt for like a week and i have to change the dressings twice a day and stuff, but it's way better. it's not a third-degree burn, though. just a pretty bad second-degree burn, which is why it hurt so much. apparently you go numb if it's a third-degree burn." jisung says, eyes flicking down to his leg. 

"yeah, clearly. you traumatized changbin, though." minho says, crossing his arms and jisung winces. 

"i did? shit. i'm sorry, it just--" 

"nah. i would have just passed out. you had to sit through that whole thing. props to you." minho grins, and jisung flips him off. 

"yeah, yeah, whatever." 

"just don't scream like that again. i'm surprised we didn't get a noise complaint." 

"you motherf--"

chan walks in after that, so jisung snaps his mouth shut and glares as minho throws him a peace sign and leaves.

(he blows him kisses through the door, though, and he gets real ones as soon as jisung is back in his own bed.) 

 

 

side note: jisung was attempting to make ramen and he tripped and knocked the pot of boiling water over and the boiling water landed on his leg and burned it thats the story okay bye

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you managed to read this i'm very proud of you good job for reaching the end of this crap  
> idk i just started writing and i ended up with this and idk if its decent or not but im posting it  
> if you liked it, leave kudos and comments for me, i love to read them! and if you have requests for other one shots, please let me know-i'm very open.  
> yall can hmu on tumblr if u want, just ask and stuff  
> (also i tried a different style of spacing, it might make it easier to read? idk let me know)  
> alrighty luv u all bye xx  
> -h


End file.
